


pouting and green (he's in so deep)

by MoraMew



Series: Writing prompt warm-ups [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Athletes, Drinking, Jealousy, M/M, Party, Professional Volleyball Player!Kyoutani, Prompt Fic, Public Display of Affection, Student!Suga, Suits, pouting suga, suga is a pouty baby that just wants some attention from His Kyoutani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: “I’m done,” Kyoutani confirms. “So you can stop your pouting.”It’s Suga’s turn to huff and it comes out pointed- sharp and sullen and making his petulance grow even more so.“I wasn’t pouting,” Suga denies- sulkily and stupidly and stubbornly because, god, it’s so obvious that he is.Kyoutani rolls his eyes at him and Suga crosses his arms tighter, frowns up at him.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Writing prompt warm-ups [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/913677
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68





	pouting and green (he's in so deep)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fic for @souliebird  
> Kissing prompt 16 KyouSuga- "One person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person."

Suga, for the most part, enjoys going to the sponsored events and parties that Kyoutani is forced into by his coach. He gets to be the flirty plus one  ~~ his lover? Fuckbuddy? Potential boyfriend? Wait...are they dating or not? It’s been months since they’ve started fucking around...would Kyoutani ever bother asking or would he just assume they’re dating? ~~ Kyoutani brings and he gets to see Kyoutani dressed up nice during the fancier events.   
  
Which he _loves_ because, come on- who _doesn’t_ love being at a party where buff volleyball players wander around in suits and ties and shiny shoes that cost more than a semester’s worth of his tuition?   
  
Kyoutani looks especially good at these parties- black suit, patent scowl, eyeliner sharply drawn by Suga’s careful hand- and Suga _loves_ that he gets to see him like this, _loves_ that he gets to be Kyoutani’s plus one.   
  
He loves it.   
  
Usually.   
  
Tonight, he loves it a little less.   
  
“Ah ha, Kyoutani-san! You’re so _funny!_ ”   
  
There’s a titter of laughter that sounds and Suga’s eyes narrow a bit more, his lips purse.   
  
This reporter has been hanging around Kyoutani all night. Suga has barely gotten five minutes alone with  ~~ his lover his fuckbuddy his crush his kind of but not really boyfriend ~~ ~~him~~ Kyoutani and it’s beginning to become...irritating.   
  
He’s not used to Kyoutani granting other people this kind of attention. He’s not used to Kyoutani not giving _him_ attention. Usually, Kyoutani just walks away or waves them off or scowls and scares them away. But tonight…   
  
“Oh, that’s so insightful! Can I use it for a quote?”   
  
Well, _this_ one has been sticking around like a fly to honey.   
  
Suga grips his glasses tighter and he sulks, leans against the wall and drains his drink.   
  
He wants to go home. This party is no fun.   
  
A waiter walks by and Suga deposits his empty glass on their tray, grabs another one to take its place. He slowly drains this one, too, and pouts as he eyes Kyoutani’s tight, tense back.   
  
He knows that Kyoutani isn’t enjoying himself. He _knows_.   
  
That doesn’t make it any better, though, and he only huffs to himself as he tries not to outright glare at the reporter.   
  
The coach is probably making him talk to them. That, or the sponsors want him to. Kyoutani would never devote the time or energy to such a long, drawn out, fucking _annoying_ conversation otherwise.   
  
Another huff escapes Suga and his pout grows when he checks the time.   
  
It’s been an hour since they’ve arrived. Kyoutani usually only sticks around for two and this  ~~_ bitch  _ ~~ _reporter_ has taken up one of those precious hours.   
  
Suga decides that he hates this night, and this particular party.   
  
“You know, I’ve only seen a three year old pout like that. Or Oikawa.”   
  
The sudden voice makes him blink and Suga looks to the side to find Kuroo leering at him. He huffs and clicks his tongue- which only makes Kuroo smirk- and takes a long drink of champagne.   
  
“I’m _not_ pouting,” he denies. “I’m just...waiting.”   
  
Kuroo hums and Suga watches him look over to Kyoutani and the reporter, watches as his lips twitch from his smirk and then settle into a small grin. He thinks about walking away- he’s definitely not in the mood to be teased- but he stays where he is because he does _not_ want the reporter to be left totally alone with Kyoutani.   
  
Not that his presence is stopping anything; it’s not like the reporter knows that he and Kyoutani hookup. It’s not like the reporter knows that he and Kyoutani spend the night together or go on hikes together when their schedules allow them the free time. It’s not like the reporter knows that Suga’s hips are covered in fading bruises left by Kyoutani’s teeth or that just that morning Suga had made them breakfast while wearing just Kyoutani’s shirt and boxers. It’s not like the reporter knows that they frequently fall asleep on each other when they lay down to watch movies or that Kyoutani picks up Suga’s favorite snack on the way over from practice or that Suga is the one to trim Kyoutani’s hair every few weeks- those afternoons lazy, quiet, and so intimate it makes Suga _ache_.   
  
There’s a lump in Suga’s throat suddenly and he swallows around it, bites his lip and tries to not let his emotions get the best of him when the reporter laughs and puts their hand on Kyoutani’s arm.   
  
He doesn’t like that. _Oh_ , he does _not_ like that.   
  
Suga throws back the rest of his drink and presses back harder against the wall, closes his eyes.   
  
“Aw, don’t be so jealous,” Kuroo tells him- nice, for once, kind of. “Green's not your color and you know that Kyou only has eyes for you.”   
  
Does he? Suga really, really, really wants to think so.   
  
Suga opens his eyes, frowning, and he looks to Kuroo. Before either of them can say anything, Bokuto pops up by Kuroo’s side and Suga quickly diverts his attention back to Kyoutani.   
  
Suga really likes Bokuto, but he doesn’t have the patience to deal with him right now.   
  
A sigh leaves Suga and he casts his gaze down to the floor, looks over his shoes and the carpet beneath them. He had bought the shoes just for this party but...now it just kind of seems like a waste.   
  
Suga frowns and he hates himself in that moment, just a bit, for letting his night be ruined over something so small and petty.   
  
(But he still wants his normal attention. He still wants Kyoutani’s hand touching the small of his back. He still wants to be the one to get a tiny smile popping up on a tan face, to get to hear Kyoutani’s little rumbles and grumbles. He still wants to be the one to coax out barks of laughter and cherished little chuckles. He still wants to be the one to be flirted with, looked over with appreciative eyes.   
  
He still wants Kyoutani’s attention.)   
  
Suga pouts and he closes his eyes, huffs softly.   
  
He’s startled when, just a moment later, a finger presses under his chin and tilts his head up.   
  
Suga blinks at the sudden touch and he stares up at honey-golden eyes lined in kohl, blinks and feels his heart flutter a little because, _oh_ , Kyoutani’s finally decided to give him attention.   
  
(A mean, petty thought, truly. But Suga can’t help it if he’s feeling pouty and neglected and jealous- he’s used to having Kyoutani’s attention; he doesn’t _like_ seeing someone else have it.)   
  
Suga blinks, again, and his lips push into petulance before he can stop them.   
  
“Are you done with them now?”   
  
It comes out as whiny rather than tinted with the hope that Suga feels. It’s kind of pathetic, really, but the whiny, bratty aspect of it _does_ kind of fit how he’s feeling right now and he’s maybe a little too close to tipsy to care all too much if he’s letting his inner brat slip out.   
  
Kyoutani huffs- softly, lightly and so tiredly- and his finger moves from Suga’s chin, goes to touch his waist. Kyoutani squeezes it and Suga blinks at the contact, almost flushes a little because it’s something that Kyoutani doesn’t really do when they’re at the sponsorship parties together.   
  
“I’m done,” Kyoutani confirms. “So you can stop your pouting.”   
  
It’s Suga’s turn to huff and it comes out pointed- sharp and sullen and making his petulance grow even more so.   
  
“I wasn’t pouting,” Suga denies- sulkily and stupidly and stubbornly because, god, it’s so obvious that he is.   
  
Kyoutani rolls his eyes at him and Suga crosses his arms tighter, frowns up at him.   
  
There’s another eyeroll, but then Kyoutani does something that shocks Suga and saves the whole damn night.   
  
Kyoutani Kentarou leans down and, right in front of sponsors and reporters and escorts and teammates and scheming businessmen, kisses Sugawara Koushi on the lips- softly, gently, sweetly.   
  
Suga’s eyes widen and his jaw drops as Kyoutani pulls away, his face _explodes_ in a blush that leaves him scarlet and flustered.   
  
Oh. _Oh_.   
  
“Come on,” Kyoutani tells him in a mumble, seemingly unaffected by the buzz of conversation around them and the way Suga’s mind has short circuited. “Let’s get the fuck out of here.”   
  
Suga nods- dazed and flushed and internally _screaming_ in delight. Kyoutani takes his hand and the two of them weave their way through the party- fingers locked and clasped for everyone to see.   
  
Some people try to stop them, but Kyoutani ignores them and, eventually, they’re out of the building and in the parking lot, climbing into Kyoutani’s car.   
  
They don’t say anything as Kyoutani pulls out of the parking lot, but Suga sits in the passenger seat and he _glows_ with his still present flush, his beaming pleasure. His heart hasn’t felt so light in a while, he thinks, and he really can’t remember the last time he felt so...happy.   
  
Did this...did _that_ mean what he thinks it might? Kyoutani had always played down their not-quite-a-relationship at previous parties. But now…   
  
Suga glances over at Kyoutani and finds him concentrated on the road- shoulders slumped in quiet exhaustion but his face without stress. He wants to ask Kyoutani about it- tease him about it- but he’s a little afraid it might ruin the moment and the night.   
  
So, instead, he looks to the road and smiles to himself as he watches buildings pass by.   
  
When they reach a stop sign, Kyoutani’s hand reaches to rest on his thigh and Suga smiles down at it, grins as pleasure and giddy delight bubbles through him.   
  
(There might be a bit of smugness too, maybe- Kyoutani is _hot_ and Suga knows that there are people that want him, knows that he’s lusted and thirsted after.   
  
Those people don’t have his attention, though. They _won’t_ have his attention.   
  
Because it all belongs to _him_.)   
  
Suga moves to slide his fingers in between the spaces of Kyoutani’s own and he smiles when they’re holding hands again, smiles when Kyoutani squeezes his lightly.   
  
The night turned out pretty okay after all.   
  
The two of them stay quiet as they drive to Kyoutani’s house and Suga keeps his smile the whole time- pout vanquished and his heart singing with joy.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried starting this a million different ways and i couldn't really settle on anything;;;;
> 
> but, this is what i ended up with  
> I love them. And I want Suga to be Kyou's arm candy at events. I want them to go home after to chill with Kyou's dogs and talk shit about all the annoying people there and just Chill


End file.
